1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a data inserting device for a camera and more particularly to a data inserting device of the type automatically inserting data upon receipt of an insertion trigger signal from a camera body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The data inserting devices for cameras of the type having an electronic clock or the like provided within a camera for automatically inserting such data as the year, month and date have recently increased in number. Most of them are arranged at the back cover of the camera to insert the data displayed by a liquid crystal display device from the reverse side of film with light emitted from a light source. However, with a camera arranged in that manner, the data inserting device would not operate and fail to record the data if the camera body is not adequately connected to the data inserting device due to some reasons. For example, in case that the data inserting device is arranged to be connected by means of contact pins or the like, inadequate closure of the back cover renders the device inoperative. Despite such probability, however, there has been provided no means for informing the photographer of such an abnormity.
Further, an incandescent lamp is generally employed as light source for data insertion. However, such a light source tends to break while in use. In such events, data are also not recorded without giving any warning to the photographers.